Piano man
by poeftme
Summary: Después del abismo que causó su ruptura con Sasuke, Naruto busca huir de todo. Encuentra una puerta de escape en un pianista tan lúgubre como misterioso.


**[…]**

Era una tarde trágica, le sabía tan amarga como el propio Sasuke. Recordarlo le remontó a sus tiempos más vivos, donde no tenía que hacer magia para sobrevivir al día a día, cuando sus padres estaban al volver a casa, esperándolo con la cena lista. ¿Será que ser adulto traía consigo, irremediablemente, la monotonía? Naruto pensó que aquello podría ser un descubrimiento casi científico. Se rio entre la bruma que advertía la noche, el sol escondiéndose entre los edificios viejos, dejando caer pequeñas capas naranjas antes de extinguirse en lo gris.

Miró al cielo, había una estrella brillando sobre él. Creyó que el rompimiento con Sasuke iba a ser un nuevo comienzo, una llama de vida expandiéndose. Y terminó por ser todo lo contrario. Estaba cayendo en un abismo tan negro como los ojos de él, como su cabello.

Caminó por las calles estrechas de esa parte de la ciudad que parecía de pesadilla, con gente desapareciendo entre la densa niebla. De pronto sintió frío, el angosto camino que tomó estaba húmedo y, a pesar de parecer intransitable, terminaba por desembocar en una puerta de madera oscura.

Naruto observó la puerta y el cartel sobre ésta, despintado por los años y a punto de caerse.

—Un bar.

Empujó la puerta que crujió en respuesta, entrando así a ese hallazgo. Quizás no fuera lo mejor, y probablemente su madre le regañaría de estarlo viendo, pero... quería encontrar algo nuevo. Pudiera no necesitarlo o, incluso, solo querer huir tan lejos como pueda. No podía decirlo con exactitud, pero no parecía mala idea internarse en un viejo bar de mala muerte.

Para su sorpresa sí había gente allí, y ocupaban el suficiente espacio para darse una idea de que era, cuando mucho, un lugar conocido por gente de la zona.  
Se sentó apartado, nada más para no verse obligado a pedir ningún tipo de bebida, más por no saber mucho sobre ello que por temer despertar sin nada por embriagarse.

Meditabundo, descansó su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda. Había una pequeña ventana más a la derecha, cerca de la mesa ocupada por una pareja de más o menos su misma edad. Reparó discretamente en ellos, ambos tenían los mismos ojos y casi el mismo aspecto, pero con claras diferencias en sus actitudes. Quizá así era la vida, vivir de lo que se deseaba y no pensar en lo demás, aunque fuera algo tan grave como lo que ellos, aparentemente, hacían. No era quien para juzgar, su vida tampoco era moralmente aceptada, habiéndose enamorado de otro hombre.

Resopló, ¿por qué siempre terminaba pensando en lo peor de su vida? No es como si no tuviese algo bueno que contar. Podía enumerar, al menos, unos cuantos momentos agradables, cortesía de sus padres.

—Oh, señorita Hinata, parece que va a empezar.

Naruto prestó atención a lo dicho por el joven, viéndolo fruncir el ceño ante la emoción de la chica. Sonrió, pensando que ellos sí lucían felices, incluso con los ojos acusantes que, de vez en vez, los apuntaban dentro del bar.

Vio hacia donde sus ojos señalaban, mostrándole un piano tan viejo como el mismo lugar y un joven algo lúgubre. Reparó en él, tenía el cabello grisáceo y su espalda, algo encorvada, era ancha. No podía ver del todo su rostro, pues la luz bajó y él se ocultaba entre su cabello y una bufanda azul.

Todos prestaban atención, algunos expectantes y muchos nostálgicos. Naruto creyó que la melodía que interpretaría tenía que ser un clásico de todas las noches, como para que tanta gente la anticipara de ese modo.

Prestó atención a la música, siquiera había comenzado y sintió una tristeza invadiendo su alma. Quiso llorar, recordando toda su angustia por Sasuke, el dolor que le representó dejarlo ir. Pero la melodía cambió, ahora era dulce y llena de memorias hermosas con él, repletas de todo lo que fueron.

Cuando la música acabó Naruto se fue. La noche se estrelló, incluso entre la bruma del callejón aquel. Sonrió, limpiando sus propias lágrimas, quizá haber llegado a ese lugar no fue casualidad.

—Te ves mejor ahora, chico.

Naruto le miró, con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas. Hacía frío aún.

—Gracias —se sinceró—. No sé por qué hiciste eso por mí, pero eres genial.

El hombre rio quedo, mirando hacia el cielo. Si él supiera que lo vio al entrar, que su mundo era gris antes de que el amarillo llegara a tocar su puerta.

—Pensé que podías sonreír.

Naruto se sintió descolocado por lo dicho por el pianista, quizás el talento iba acompañado de la complejidad.

—Me llamo Naruto —se presentó—. ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Kakashi —correspondió al saludo, extendiendo su propia mano—. Y... no lo sé.

Naruto le sonrió. Esa noche era bastante fría.

—¿Quieres tomar un café?

Asintió, siguiéndolo por el angosto callejón.

—Se lo ganaron, señorita Hinata.

—Cállate, primo.

**|NOTA|**

_Me inspiré en la canción de Mamamoo, pero poco tiene que ver con la letra. Solo pensé situar a estos personajes en una época distinta..._


End file.
